


龙王之子

by soulmate328



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rare Pairings, Sibling Incest, Sort Of, The night before Maegor was banished, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328
Summary: #伊尼斯/梅葛，我流有毒配对#梅葛被流放前夜#大概是年下兄弟Power Play？
Relationships: Aenys Targaryen/Maegor Targaryen
Kudos: 10





	龙王之子

“陛下大可以试着从我这儿抢走她。”

伊尼斯紧紧抿着嘴唇，浅淡的丁香色眼睛一动不动地盯着他：“我不会抢走她。我当初将黑火交到你手中，现在我认为你不适合再持有她。我以国王，你的长兄的身份命令你，在你离开前，把黑火留下。”

“不。”梅葛扬起下巴，“我和你一样是伊耿·坦格利安的儿子，而龙王之子无需从任何人那里接受指示。”

“我是你的国王。”

“我是你的兄弟！”他吼道，“你难道就要看着我一辈子没有子嗣吗？那个海塔尔女人的子宫贫瘠得像石阶列岛……”

“她是你的妻子……”

“……我本可以生下强壮的儿子，像父亲一样勇猛，像我一样勇猛！但她生生拖累了我十三年！你难道宁愿迎合这些下等人类信仰的神明的意愿，也不愿意让你的兄弟和你一样子孙满堂？”

“七神信仰的力量绝不能被忽视，梅葛。征服已经被父亲完成了，我作为他的继任者，必须让人民意识到坦格利安家族也有善良的君主。我不能与自己王国为敌，这不是一个国王该有的行为。”

“是吗？那你的儿子和女儿呢？”梅葛冷笑道，“你想让他们两个结婚，不是吗？遵循瓦雷利亚的传统。”

伊尼斯的脸色变得更加苍白：“我……”

“但你想怎样不太重要，毕竟你向来是个墙头草，随便哪个人反驳你一句，你就会改变决定。但我不会。”梅葛阴沉地注视着他，“我已经做了你给我的选择。我选择流放，还有我的第二个妻子。你想要黑火，就从我这儿拿去。”

仿佛是被弟弟的轻蔑所激怒，伊尼斯嘴边的胡须颤抖着，上前一步把手伸向他腰间的长剑。每个一把抓住他的手腕，轻描淡写地拨开他的反抗，将他转了个圈从背后锁进怀里。

“放开我，梅葛。”伊尼斯挣扎道，声音有些慌张。

“还记得我们第一次见面吗？”梅葛低低在他耳边说，“父亲带着你来龙石岛，来见我和我母亲。那时候你还没长胡子，头发长皮肤嫩，我第一眼还以为你是个姑娘。那天晚上我偷偷溜上你的床，吸了你的命根子。我往下舔的时候，你像个妓女似的咬着嘴唇。”

伊尼斯现在浑身都在颤抖了，他清楚地感觉到了压在他背后的灼热：“梅葛，别……”

“别？”梅葛一把将他扛起摔在床上，黄金的王冠当啷一声掉落在地。他站在床边开始解开身上的锁子甲，伊尼斯惊恐地看着他，可那丁香色的眼中却又有着恐惧之外的情绪，也没有从床上离开的意思。当梅葛最后扯开腰带让马裤滑下，露出红肿胀大的性器时，伊尼斯的目光迅速地往下滑了一下，又很快回到梅葛的脸上。

梅葛爬到他身上，粗壮的手臂支持着身体，把伊尼斯整个人圈在身下。浓郁的雄性气味扑面而来，伊尼斯的喉头滚动了一下，尽量不让自己的腿碰到弟弟的性器。那东西的大小实在让他有些胆战心惊。

“他们都说你是个好国王，善良又大方，但我再清楚不过。你只是个软弱无能的可怜虫，你让你的人民统治你，而不是统治你的人民。”梅葛抓过他的手按在滚烫的下体上，声音中满是情欲的沙哑，“当王的本该是我，而你本该是个女人，做我的妻子，怀我的孩子，就像父亲和我母亲。你会给我生下强壮的儿子，瞧瞧你现在有多少个小崽子。”

“你想要叛国吗，梅葛？”伊尼斯嘴唇干涩地说道。那性器在他手中有力地跳动着。

“或许我应该叛国，鉴于我的国王背叛了自己的兄弟，背叛了我。”梅葛扯下他的红宝石项链，“你要那些人溜须拍马的奉承话，还是要你的亲弟弟和他的孩子？”

伊尼斯的嘴唇开合着，没有回答。梅葛跪坐在床上，一个个摘掉他手上的黄金戒指：“要他们，还是要我？”

“梅葛……”他无力地说。梅葛扯掉他的绛紫绸缎长袍：“想想吧，伊尼斯。我不会是什么好国王，这我知道，但你似乎没有意识到你自己也不是。只有你和我加在一起，才是父亲。你离了我，谁去帮你镇压那些叛乱？”

没等伊尼斯开口，梅葛已经脱下他的上衣：“你让我走，我和黑火就都要走。你把我留下，我和黑火都是你的。听起来是桩划算的买卖，不是吗？”最后他一把拽下哥哥的长裤，露出伊尼斯半勃的性器，“你瞧，你的命根子都比你懂事。”

伊尼斯没再说话，只是忽然直起了身子，仿佛是把什么东西抛在了脑后。梅葛本想把他摁回去，但见伊尼斯低下头，他瞬间明白了他的哥哥想要做什么，便隐藏起颤抖起来的手，任由对方推他仰倒在床上。

伊尼斯爬到他两腿之间，含住他的性器顶端。梅葛将手指伸进他银金的卷发中，随着他舔舐的东西一点点收进。他的哥哥，他的国王此刻正伏在他腿间，宛如妓女一般取悦他，半闭着丁香色的柔软眸子，玫瑰花似的嘴唇包裹着他胀大的性器，唇边的银色胡须摩擦着他下体柔软的皮肤，让他的胸口剧烈起伏。天知道他幻想了这一刻多久。在他还是个孩子的时候，他曾在龙石岛上向母亲要求娶了伊尼斯，结果被母亲关在房里不许吃晚饭，直到他“把他对雷妮丝的儿子的肖想扔进狭海为止”。他并不是对男人感兴趣，只是没找到哪个女人比他的哥哥更漂亮，七国上下除了父亲也没有别的男人骑龙。

“你……真是不可理喻……”他喘息道，在伊尼斯舔过他的缝隙时狠狠抽搐了一下，“为什么你有龙……有孩子……而我只能当个莽夫，跟那些地面上的下等人混作一团，还要被嘲笑做骡子？”

伊尼斯把他吞得更深，但不知为何梅葛没有抓着他的头发肆意使用他，只是任由伊尼斯用他自己的方式取悦，并随之喘息呻吟。就这样不知过了多久，当伊尼斯皱着眉将他整根含入喉中，胡须和他下体的银白毛发相碰，梅葛才骤然意识到自己就快像这样射出来了。不，他不能被他软弱的兄弟驯服。他拉开了伊尼斯，用颤抖的膝盖将自己支撑起来，重新压回到哥哥身上。

“没人对我这么做过，”他一边喘着粗气一边说，一只手不禁伸进两腿间抚慰着湿润的性器，不愿让那快感离去，“瑟雷茜从来不愿意，说什么海塔尔的女人不是妓女。可你……你从来那么急于取悦……”

伊尼斯握住他的手，引导他的手指伸向他的臀缝。梅葛一上来就将两根手指顶入，尽管有着唾液的润滑，但还是让伊尼斯疼得叫出声来。他用力撑开他哥哥的后穴，模仿着与女人交合的动作进出，很快在碰到凸起的一点时感觉到手指被紧紧夹住，从伊尼斯口中发出的呻吟也从疼痛带上了慌张的快慰。他狠狠顶撞了那里几下，让伊尼斯浪叫着溃不成军，然后就抽出手指，迫不及待地换成自己的性器。

“啊……啊啊啊！梅葛……”伊尼斯向后仰起头，“不，不行……你太大了……”

梅葛没听他言不由衷的求饶，不管不顾地挺腰。他哥哥紧得不可思议，而且烫得他腰臀都发起抖来，呼吸急促得倒像个未经人事的处子。“你果然是我的兄弟，”他循着本能沙哑地说道，完全听不见自己的话，脑中只有伊尼斯滚烫的后穴，以及眼前那头披散在丝绸靠枕上的银金色长发，“那么的热，就像贝勒里恩……总有一天我会骑上他，就像我现在骑你。”

“是，是，梅葛……”伊尼斯的手臂缠上他的脖颈，紫眸含着情欲的泪水，“你好强壮，就像父亲一样……啊啊啊，太快了！”

梅葛重重地吻上他的唇，将所有的呻吟都吞吃入腹。那双修长的腿紧紧圈住他的腰，大腿内侧细腻的皮肤摩擦着他的胯骨，让他更加情欲勃发。他向来冷酷的面容难得地柔和了下来，双眼深邃地注视着身下的兄弟，下身的挺动加快了速度。“回答我，伊尼斯。要他们，还是要我？”

“要你，要你！”伊尼斯热情地凑上来，与他交换激烈的吻，让梅葛从喉中发出满足的低吟，“谁……谁都不能和你相比，我的兄弟……啊，我，我要……”

他一只手伸向双腿之间，想要抚慰性器，但梅葛抓过他的手腕摁在他头顶：“不。你只能在我的命根子上高潮，陛下。”

伊尼斯因过分的快感哭泣起来，被梅葛纠缠着折磨了许久，直到他怜悯似的快速冲刺挺腰，每下都撞在丢魂的一点上，才哭喘着射出来。梅葛的大手握住他的腰，很快也颤抖着射在他体内。

“要他们，还是要我？”梅葛靠在他肩上，沉浸在余韵中喘息着问，尽管他的哥哥已经回答过。

伊尼斯沉默了许久，一时间龙石岛阴暗的房中只有他们的呼吸声。伊尼斯身上还带着香水的气味，是某种梅葛认不出来的花香，与汗水和精液的味道交织在一起，闻起来格外醉人。

“梅葛，”伊尼斯的声音已然平静了下来，弱弱地回答，“你不能这么做。”

梅葛猛地直起身：“你说什么？”

“如果你想留下，就把亚丽·哈罗威送回赫伦堡。海塔尔是强大的家族，总主教也是很好的人，他亲自给我戴上了那顶王冠，”他挥手示意了掉在地上的黄金王冠，其上刻有七神的面容，“我们不能让他们为难。而且，你不该对你的妻子不忠？”

“不忠？我已经娶了亚丽，就像父亲娶了我们的母亲。这么说，父亲是后娶了你母亲，你不就是私生子？”

“……这里是维斯特洛，梅葛。一夫多妻是不允许的。”

“真龙何必在乎蝼蚁的意见？”梅葛抓着他的胯骨把他拉近自己，“你若是真在乎，你现在不会在我床上。他们要是想抗议，我就骑上贝勒里恩把他们统统烧死。就像父亲以前做的那样。”

伊尼斯面色苍白地注视了他片刻，挣脱了他的怀抱。他捡起地上自己的衣服，徒劳地试图整理好自己的银金色卷发，重新戴上王冠。梅葛躺在床上看着他，觉得他就像个刚刚失贞的漂亮老处女。

“你走吧，梅葛，带着黑火。”伊尼斯说道，随后走出门去，没再看他。

这便是梅葛最后一次见到伊尼斯。当他在潘托斯接到母亲的消息，召他返回维斯特洛的时候，信上只用寥寥几笔写着伊尼斯的死讯。他那软弱无能的哥哥既想让自己的儿女照瓦雷利亚传统结婚，又受不了多方压力的逼迫，就这样病死了。

从此以后，他再没真的体会过肉体的快乐。潘托斯的泰安娜是个苗条的黑发美人，但她不过是母亲看上了她的才华之后以他的情妇身份被招入麾下的情报总管。唯有一次他隐约回想起了过去那场与哥哥的情事，那便是与雷妮亚的婚姻。他的侄女比伊尼斯更加坚忍，最终甚至敢于逃离了他身边，但她并不爱他，反而对他恨之入骨。尽管伊尼斯将他放逐，但梅葛仍然不记得有哪个人比伊尼斯给过他更多快乐。母亲严苛，父亲冷淡，而哥哥虽然软弱，却也信任过他的能力，亲手赐予他黑火，邀请他与他共治七大王国。

结果到头来，伊尼斯并没有他想象中的爱他。只因为他多娶了一个女人，只因为他想要自己的孩子就将他放逐。伊尼斯到死都不是个合格的国王，只是梅葛眼中那个本该成为他妻子，为他诞下子嗣，却成了他的哥哥的人。

铁王座带走了他，梅葛独自坐在王座厅里时，如此对自己说。父亲打造的王座太过尖锐，杀死了从来不喜欢刀剑的伊尼斯。他这么想着，尽管他知道伊尼斯其实是死在了龙石岛。现在他也要步上他哥哥的后尘了，他听着门外的骚乱声，绝望地心想。结果我也是个失败者，跟伊尼斯半斤八两。

黑夜降临，他伸手不见五指，身旁无人陪伴。困倦之中，他向后靠去，冰冷的刀刃穿透脖颈。滚烫的鲜血从伤口中涌出，流到他全身，就像多年前伊尼斯在他怀中一样灼热。


End file.
